Mandy's Unknown Illness
by housegirl08
Summary: Thanks for the replies! Please read and review!A woman becomes sick and is diagnosed with the flu, but when she collapses in the middle of the hospital it is up to House and is team to diagnose her before it is too late.
1. Mandy's Fall

"Mandy Mullins?" a nurse with brown hair and brown eyes called.   
Mandy slowly stood and made her way across the room, following the nurse to the exam room.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked her pen at the ready.

"I…well the last few days I've been experiencing dizzy spells and I've fainted twice. I've been nauseated and I've been having hot spells." Mandy asked not looking up from her hands that she had folded across her lap. 

"And this has all just happened for the last two or three days?" the nurse asked looking up from her clipboard.

"Yeah." Mandy answered finally gaining enough courage to look at the nurse.

"Okay, the doctor will come and see you in a few minutes." the nurse told her opening the door.

Mandy fiddled with her ring and her mind traveled back to the first day this had occurred. She had been in her living room with one of her friends when the room had begun to spin, she had gotten up to go and splash some water on her face when she had lost her balance and fell back onto the couch. She had gotten back up and this time fainted, luckily still close enough to the couch that she had not hit her head. She had awoken to her friend calling her name. The door opened and she jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." her balding grey hair doctor told her.

"That's okay." Mandy told him her face growing red in embarrassment.

"Now, I hear you are having some fainting spells, you've been nauseated, hot flashes, and dizzy?" the doctor asked her looking up.

"Yep." Mandy sighed.

"Well, lets have a look see, shall we?" he asked her.

He listened to her heart, took her blood pressure, looked at her throat and ears, and felt around on her stomach.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is that you have the flu or a virus. Yeah, it's probably a virus." the doctor informed her.

"No blood work or...or anything?" Mandy asked unbelievingly.

"No need to, just let it run its course and come back in three days if your not any better." he told her turning toward the door.

Mandy got up and walked toward the elevator, sighing in frustration, she knew that she did not have the flu, and she wanted her doctor to realize that she didn't.

Mandy walked into the elevator and looked at the blonde haired man with a white lab coat on. She smiled and walked to the other side. All at once her face grew hot and the elevator refused to stop spinning. She leaned up against the railing hoping to keep her balance.

Dr. Chase watched the young blonde haired woman walk into the elevator and saw that she had smiled at him.

He returned the smile and watched as her face grew deathly pale. "Are you okay mam?" he asked taking a step toward her.

She nodded and held onto the rail even tighter.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chase asked finishing the distance between them.

Once again she nodded and heard the familiar ding of the elevator as the doors opened. She swallowed hoping to push the salty taste away and slowly walked out of the elevator.

Chase followed behind her watching as she almost stumbled over her own two feet. He grabbed her arm to steady her, "Are you dizzy?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"No, I'm fine." she told him thinking that her body would listen to what she was saying.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Chase told her still not convinced but reluctantly letting go of her arm nonetheless.

She felt his arm pull away and she walked a few more steps until she could no longer fight the feeling that was taking control of her and she fell to the ground, her head slamming hard against the floor.

Chase watched in horror as she fell almost immediately he went to try and catch her but arrived only a few seconds too late. He looked around at the people who had stopped to gawk. "Give us some room, I need some help over here!" he called to any medical personnel who happened to be listening.

Foreman heard a familiar voice yell for help and ran over to it pushing people out of the way. "What happened?" he asked Chase.

"She fell." Chase answered putting his fingers to her neck looking for a pulse.

"I'll go get a gurney, I'll be right back." Foreman assured him running to the front of the hospital.


	2. Mandy's Attempted Escape

Mandy woke up and went to open her eyes, but the bright lights made her shut them once again. After a few moments she fought the urge to keep her eyes closed and opened them, the first thing that she noticed was that the ceiling tiles were moving. She looked closer and realized that the ceiling wasn't moving but she was. She smiled to herself….but wait I am moving but lying down, that doesn't make since. She panicked and quickly went to set up.

"Whoa, easy, just lay back down you had a bad fall. Lay back down." she heard a voice tell her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down, she looked up to see who it was and saw an unrecognizable man. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm Dr. Foreman." he informed her still holding her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Mandy asked still trying to sit up.

"To your room." Foreman answered.

"Hey, how you feeling? You had a pretty nasty fall." she heard a voice cut in.

She looked down toward her feet and recognized the man who had been in the elevator with her.

"I'm fine. What happened?" she asked, she thought she had heard she had fallen but she had done no such thing…or had she?

"You fell." Chase answered.

"Uh...huh and who are you?" Mandy asked.

"I'm Dr. Chase." He answered smiling.

"Here we are. We'll get you settled in and let you rest." Foreman informed her.

They wheeled her into a room that had white walls and a single window off to the side.

She looked at them as they began to check her vitals. "What are you doing?" she asked them.

"Checking your vitals. Do you know your name?" Chase asked her.

"Mandy."

"Good, we'll be back to see you in just a little bit." Chase assured her as him and Foreman turned to leave.

She watched them go and slowly fought her body and stood up, she had to get home, she had things to do. She had to get her final exams ready for her students, pay her bills, feed the cats, and then she needed to catch up on grading papers. She looked down at her body and sighed in disgust, instead of her clothes she was in a gown. Now, why would they put her in a gown there was nothing wrong with her. She walked across the room and opened a closet door where a bag hung on a hook, she smiled it held all of her personal possessions.

-----------------------

House looked at his three employers, "So…what do you want? General Hospital comes on in…three minutes." he informed them looking at his watch.

Chase looked at him in disgust, "We have a case." he informed him.

"Oh, goody, what is it? My leg hurts or I have a major headache." House asked.

Foreman looked at Chase, "It's a twenty-four year old female, hot flashes, dizzy spells, fainting spells, nauseated. Just was at her doctor office and diagnosed with a virus." Foreman informed his boss.

"Oh, and what quack told her that." House asked.

"Dr. Melvis." Cameron answered.

"Uh, huh okay what do you think?" House asked.

Silence hung in the air, "Okay, you have a minute and a half. A minute and a half and you lose me to General Hospital, hear me?" House told them.

"But, but you have a patient." Cameron told him.

House said nothing but pointed at his watch for emphasis.

"Draw some blood do a ct scan and go from there." Chase hurriedly suggested.

"Good, my little boy is finally growing up now get out and don't bug me for an hour. Understand, never mind just get out." House told them.

The three ducklings looked at him in astonishment and left with nothing more to say.

----------------------

Mandy walked out of the bathroom and threw her gown on the bed. She groaned she had left her ring on the bathroom sink she went back in and grabbed it and walked back into the plane white room. Her head was killing her and she was still a little shaky but besides that she was back to normal. She turned to walk out of the room but abruptly stopped a girl was standing there looking at her suspiciously.

"Sorry, go on." the woman told her.

"Thanks." Mandy told her walking out.

Chase and Foreman walked out of the ct room and headed to Mandy's room. "Now that we can use that when we get there hopefully Cameron has already drawn the blood and we can bring her straight down here." Chase told him as they headed down the hallway that Mandy's room was located.

"Wait a minute isn't that…Mandy?" Foreman asked pointing to a woman who was heading in their direction.

"It can't be…" Chase told him.

"It is." Foreman informed him.

"My…Mandy what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed resting." Chase told her as he grabbed her arm.

"Not out wandering the halls." Foreman added grabbing her other arm.

"I'm going home, I have things to do." Mandy told them trying to pull away from their strong grips, but the two doctors remained persistent and led her back to her room.

"I can't find the patient." Cameron exclaimed.

"She is right here." Chase told her.

"Oh I thought she was a visitor." Cameron told them blushing.

"No, that's her alright," Foreman told Cameron while holding Mandy's gown out to her,

"Go change and don't lock the door."

"You can't keep me here, I'll sign out AMA." Mandy told them heading toward the door but was stopped by Chase.

"No actually you can't you were a head trauma patient. You're stuck here." Chase told her pointing toward the bathroom.

Mandy groaned but saw no way out of it so headed to the bathroom, "I will tell you this is against my wishes." she told them.

"You've made that perfectly clear." Foreman nodded.

"You let her leave?" Chase hissed looking directly at Cameron.

"I didn't know that was her." Cameron hissed back.

"Stop fussing, we can't leave her alone again or she'll leave, she isn't going to stay, if she can find a way to leave." Foreman told them.

"Your right, one of us has to be with her at all times." Chase said glaring at Cameron.

The bathroom door opened and Mandy walked out. "I see you changed." Foreman observed.

"Only because there were no windows to climb through." Mandy answered.

Chase shook his head and led her back to the bed. "Dr. Cameron here is going to draw some blood and then we're going to take you to get a cat scan. Okay." Chase told her.

Cameron watched Mandy nodded grumpily and then went to get her supplies. She stood by the bed and took Mandy's arm, "This will only take a second."

Foreman and Chase waited patiently for Cameron to finish so they could be on their way to the CT scan.

"Okay, that wasn't that bad now was it?" Cameron asked the young woman.

"Depends on how you look at it. I'm in a hospital, where I don't want to be. When I could be at home grading papers, getting caught up on all my work." Mandy answered.

"You're a teacher?" Foreman asked as he walked up to the gurney.

"Yeah, sixth grade." she answered.

Chase and Foreman grabbed the gurney and began to roll it out of the room and toward the CT scan.

"I'll take this to the lab." Cameron told them walking in the opposite direction.

---------------------------

Foreman and Chase moved Mandy into the CT machine and went into the other room. As they rolled her back into the machine Chase reassured her through the intercom, "Just relax Mandy it will be over in a little bit."

Mandy rolled her eyes and thought to herself how could anyone relax in this thing, it's so loud and noisy. Then she started to feel it, the dizziness and the confusion. What was happening, what was going on? All of a sudden Mandy started to see a white fog. This wasn't part of the whole process was it? She couldn't help but think something was wrong.

Chase looked at the television screen that was showing Mandy's results, "Something is not right, look at her heart rate." Chase told Foreman.

Foreman nodded and looked at Chase.

"Mandy are you okay?" Chase talked to Mandy through the mike but had no reply .

"We have to get her out of there!" Foreman said jumping up.

Mandy screamed.

" Hold on," Chase held his hand up to Foreman, "Mandy calm down you have to stay still." Chase tried desperately to calm her.

Mandy heard his voice and saw the white fog split in the middle and a man move toward her with a gun pointed directly at her. She screamed again and hit the machine, "Let me out...Please let me out." she yelled letting the fear be heard.

Foreman glanced at Chase, "We can't do this unless she holds still."

"I know, I know...Mandy calm down you are okay, you have to hold still." Chase tried yet again to calm his patient.

Foreman sighed this wasn't going to work, "Just get her out we'll try later."

Chase opened the door separating him and his patient and went to the machine to pull Mandy out. She was still screaming and shaking uncontrollably. "Mandy calm down. It's okay, nothing's going to happen to you."

Mandy saw the fog disappear and Foreman and Chase come into view. "What happened?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"You mean you don't remember?" Foreman asked a startled expression appearing on his face.

"No what happened?" Mandy asked.

"You started hallucinating and went into shock. We had to pull you out of the machine." Chase answered still looking at her.

Chase and Foreman helped Mandy back to her room, settled her into bed and told her to rest and take it easy while they figured things out. As they left the room they started to discuss what had just happened and what possibilities there were. Nothing seemed possible. Chase looked at Foreman and said, "As much as I hate to admit this I think we better go talk to House. Even though General Hospital is not over." Foreman nodded in agreement.

Chase walked into the room where House was and immediately started talking. "Mandy started hallucinating in the CT machine and we had to pull her out. . . " Chase stopped abruptly at the look on House's face.

"I still have three minutes left of General Hospital." House said holding his hand up to silence him.

-----------------------

Mandy watched the cute Australian doctor and the other doctor walk out the door. This was her chance she could leave now. No one would know till she was fifteen minutes away. She held her head up and immediately let it collapse again. It just wasn't worth it, she was tired and there would be plenty of other times she could escape...she closed her eyelids and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Clean Room

Chase looked at House who had not taken his eyes off of the TV and did not until the last of the credits had finished.

"What did you say?" he asked knocking his cane against the floor.

"Our patient hallucinated and we had to pull her out of CT. She wouldn't hold still long enough." Chase answered.

"So, how can I help with this?" House asked gruffly.

"Well since you are our boss I figured we could fill you in. Not to mention the fact that I don't know how much longer she will be here." Foreman told him.

"How so? Is she dieing?" House asked.

"No, but I don't know how much longer she is going to buy that whole you can't sign out AMA because of a concussion garbage." Foreman laughed.

"She's tried to leave already." Chase informed him.

"Where is Cameron?" House asked looking around.

"Doing lab work." Chase answered.

"Well...Cameron...I think she'll stay for the time being." Chase stuttered.

"Don't you think one of you should be going back to her room?" House asked.

"Ugh, yeah, right, I'll go." Chase told him.

"Good, and next time Foreman maybe you should leave your daddy behind with your patient so that she doesn't do a disappearing act, now that I think about it I haven't seen one of those in a while and I think it would be great fun." House told him.

Foreman looked at House, "Your right."

"Now go tell your daddy to do the test." House ordered.

"How are we supposed to keep her still?" Foreman asked.

"Grampy can't give you the answers to everything; maybe you should ask mommy and daddy for help, hmm." House told his duckling.

Foreman shot House a dirty look and left the room. Cameron passed him in the hall and went into the room with House.

"Oh and do you have good news for me to?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Actually I have the test results back on Mandy." she answered.

"Shouldn't you be telling the two little boys who think they are doctors this?" he asked.

"Well, yes but there is something weird about these results. Do you mind to take a look at them? But wait is that going to cramp your style, because if it is then I guess I can figure it out myself." she said making sure to make him feel bad.

"Give me those." he said snatching the papers from her with not the slightest bit of regret in his voice.

He glanced at the report carefully, "Her white blood cell count is low we need to get her into a clean room immediately." he told her laying the report on his desk.

"Why would her white blood cell count be low, it makes no sense." Cameron mumbled as she watched House write the newest symptom on the famous white board.

"Go…get her in the clean room. Before she gets any germs then we won't have a patient to save." House told her as he looked thoughtfully at the board.

------------------

Chase walked into Mandy's room hoping to find the woman still there, he peeked around the corner and gave a sigh of relief when he saw her laying peacefully on the bed.

Chase sat down on a chair and looked around the room, he saw the remote laying on the nightstand and went to grab it, but jumped when he heard someone come in.

They heard someone else enter the room and turned to see Cameron, "We need to get her in a clean room now, her blood test came back and her white blood cell count is low." she told them hurriedly.

---------------------

Chase helped Mandy out of the wheelchair, "We have to leave it out here its not sterile.

"I'm not going in there." Mandy told them.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the hospital bed..." Foreman smiled grabbing her other arm.

"There isn't a right side in a hospital bed." Mandy told them grumpily, "And as I've already told you I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are, sorry but this is for your own good." Chase told her covering his mouth and nose with a mask with his free hand.

Cameron grabbed Foreman and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to go and talk to House about going and getting a court order that she has to stay here." Foreman nodded and turned his attention back to where he was supporting Mandy with his arm.

"Listen, I'm not going in there and you can't make me. . . . it's against the law," Mandy said hoping what she was stating was true.

"Why won't you go in there? It's not like it's a big deal or anything." Foreman asked suspiciously.

"Because…because I just don't want to." she yelled

"It will help keep you safe from infections. Really you're lucky to have a room like this." Chase answered with compassion, "Now stop being stubborn and get in there." Chase mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Mandy asked

"Nothing!" Chase replied gripping her arm even tighter, "Come on."

"I will come in here for a few seconds, only." Mandy told them.

"Okay, as long as you agree to come in for at least a little while." Foreman told her leading her into the room.

------------------

Cameron looked at House who was holding his game boy tight in his hand. She looked at his face, he looked so…so…so much like a kid and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" House asked not looking up from his game.

"Nothing…you might want to talk to Cuddy about getting a lawyer and going to court and getting the judge to agree to keep Mandy here even if it's against her will." Cameron told him.

"Why would I ask Cuddy for help, I don't want to associate myself with someone like her." House told her.

"You're going to have to if you want your patient to stay here and get treatment." Cameron smiled.

"Who said I care about her?" House asked still not looking up from his game.

"You care about her she is your patient." Cameron told him.

"Fine, I'll ask her but I'm not going to beg her, if she doesn't want to I'm not going to do puppy dog eyes or anything. Ok? And let me get this straight I don't care about anyone."

"Yeah sure whatever." Cameron told him and stood staring at him for several seconds until he looked up.

"Do you need something?" he asked her slamming his game boy down.

"Yeah, I need you to go and talk to Cuddy." Cameron said once again.

"I will…I will…just let me finish this level…the more you interrupt me the longer it will take for me to finish." House told her picking the game back up and pushing the buttons in quick succession on the keypad.

Cameron sighed and walked out of the room.


	4. Tests, Tests, and more Tests

Chase sat on a chair next to Mandy's bed and pulled out a magazine.

"Why are you even in here?" she asked him as she rolled over in bed.

"No reason, just sitting here," Chase informed her nonchalantly.

"No, your doing something, wait a minute you're babysitting me aren't you? Just to let you know I don't need a baby sitter now or…or ever," she huffed.

"Yep, I'm sure you don't, but just to be sure, I'm going to hang out with you, give you some company," Chase smiled.

"I don't need company I need to be out of here and getting on with my life," she said grumpily.

"Well since you can't why don't you just relax? That's not against the law you know," he said trying to make her calm down.

"I just have a lot to do. I can't be up here just lying around and sleeping all day. Like I said I have papers to grade and lesson plans to make," she said getting madder by the minute.

"So you like your job?" he asked trying to get her off the subject of not being in the hospital.

"Yeah," she replied

"What grade did you say you teach?" Chase said, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Sixth," she answered briefly.

----------------------

House watched Cameron turn and scurry down the hall, he sighed and stood up totally dreading to see Cuddy. He was not much in the mood to be lectured about clinic duty.

He walked out the door and turned in the opposite direction that Cameron had gone, he had only gone about ten feet when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see none other than Cuddy.

"Get in the clinic now, I need you to do your job," Cuddy told him pointing down the hall.

"I need a lawyer," House informed her.

"What...what for...if this is just another excuse to get out of clinic duty I swear..." Cuddy told him.

"No, I need one to go to court and get an order saying my patient can not leave the hospital," House said looking directly into her eyes.

"Why do you need that for?" she asked her eyes filled with doubt.

"Because my patient is ill but once to leave, but she needs to stay," House told her.

"I thought it was an excuse to get out of clinic duty," she told him.

"Will you get me one or not?" House asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," Cuddy told him.

"Good, can I please go now? Like I should have to ask," he laughed as he walked away.

Cuddy watched him leave and turned to go get a lawyer.

-----------------

"How do you handle sixth graders all day? I'd go crazy," Chase asked relieved he was actually continuing the conversation.

"They're not that bad, you just have to know how to deal with them," she replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

At that moment Foreman walked in the room and said, "The CT is ready Chase."

"Ok, thanks. Mandy we need to try and get a CT again," he said trying to make it sound casual.

"Fine I'll let you do this test, but after this test I'm done, no more tests." Mandy told him.

"We'll try not to do any more tests…but if it is necessary…" Foreman began but was immediately interrupted by Mandy.

"No, I don't care if it is necessary or not I'll do no more tests. No more." Mandy told them.

"Is there a reason why you feel so strongly?" Chase asked.

"Yea, there is a reason, there is a reason for everything isn't there?" Mandy huffed.

"Would you mind elaborating for me?" Chase asked thoroughly confused.

"Yeah I could elaborate, I have switched five family doctors, been to two neurologists and no one seems to be able to make me better. I've heard it all from its just a virus, to I think you are imagining it, well let me tell you something I'm not imaging it. I promise I'm not." Mandy cried a tear running down her cheek.

Chase and Foreman sat in stunned silence neither one knowing what to say.

"You know how it feels to not know what is wrong with you or not. Or if its going to kill you. Not knowing if the indivisible illness you have is going to take your last breath away or not." Mandy told them.

"Mandy, I promise you we will find out what is wrong with you." Chase assured her.

"You know how many times I have heard that before, I don't believe it anymore, my trust in doctors evaporated on the third doctor I went to. I know longer trust them and I never will." Mandy told them.

"Mandy, we are here to help you, but we can't help you if you don't help us." Foreman tried a different approach.

"You know, you will find out what is wrong with me. Whether I'm dead or alive is the question." Mandy sighed.

"Mandy, we have the best doctor on your case, if anyone can figure it out it will be him." Chase told her.

"Who Dr. House the one I haven't even met yet? Give me a break." Mandy laughed.

"Just give us a while we will figure it out okay, we will." Foreman told her.

"Do this test and we'll see what happens with it. If nothing shows up I'm out of here. If I am dieing then I'll die at home, not here, not this way." Mandy told them.

Chase and Foreman sighed and hoped that when they did do the test something would show up.

-------------------------

Is anyone reading this?


	5. Drugged

They reached the CT room and Foreman helped Mandy out of the wheel chair and helped her onto the machine, "It will be okay just relax. Take some nice deep breaths and close your eyes."

Mandy calmly replied, "I believe you said that the last time didn't you?"

"Not exactly but close enough." Foreman smiled walking to join Chase in the adjoining room.

"What happened to us sedating her?" Chase asked looking at Foreman.

"Well, maybe it won't happen again and if it does I have the sedative right here beside me." Foreman told him picking the syringe up to show him.

"Oh, okay," Chase said, "Mandy we're gonna start just relax okay."

"I'll try." Mandy's reply came over loud and clear.

"If you start to feel funny or get scared just let us know okay." Chase told her.

Foreman looked at the screen for several moments, "There is nothing there." he sighed.

"What do you mean there is nothing there? There has to be something there." Chase told him.

"There is nothing there." Foreman told him again as he turned the screen so it was visible for Chase to see.

-------------------

Cuddy grabbed House by the shoulder and turned him around. "I told you I don't want to have sex with you not here not right now." House said turning around, "Maybe tonight..." he mumbled when he saw how many people had turned to listen.

"I wouldn't want to even if you payed me," she replied,"Anyways, I have something to tell you."

"Oh so you do want to have sex with me. Well I . . ." House answered.

"No, it's about your lawyer. She doesn't believe that Mandy should have to be court ordered to stay in the hospital," Cuddy interputed him.

"Why is that? Is it because she is not sick because if that is the reason I have tons of tests proving she is. Who is this lawyer anyway?" he asked.

"It's Stacy."she answered.

"What do you mean Stacy?" House asked growing very angry

"Out of all the lawyers you just had to pick her didn't you? If this is just to torture me...well it won't work." House retorted.

"She wants a psychiatrist to see her to see if she is really not in her right mind." Cuddy answered looking at House.

"It is my patient; I would know...never mind, fine send one up in half an hour." House told her hurrying off to the elevator.

Cuddy looked at him as he walked away, he would never agree to something like this unless…unless he had a plan. She turned around and walked away whatever it was she didn't want to know about it.

-----------

House walked into his office where two of his ducklings sat discussing the symptoms. "Foreman come her for a minute." House ordered.

Foreman stood up and walked toward his boss, "What is it?"

House leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"What, you want...you want me to drug her." Foreman yelled.

Cameron looked up from her paper and looked at the two curiously.

"Talk a little louder, Cuddy didn't hear you, if you want our patient to be in the hospital then do it. A psychiatrist will be there in half an hour." House told him.

"I'm not going to risk my medical license for this." Foreman said.

House looked at Cameron who in turn shook her head. "Fine I'll do it." House sighed as he walked out of his office.

Cameron and Foreman looked at each other and followed.

---------------------

House walked into Mandy's room and walked to the nearest cabinet and began rummaging through it.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked.

"I...I am Dr. House." House answered.

Chase looked at Cameron who was looking at House with a look of horror on her face.

House succeeded in finding what he was looking for and turned to Mandy, "This will make you feel better." he smiled readying the needle.

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked looking unsure and slightly frightened.

"Oh, I'm positive." House answered sticking it in her forearm.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." House informed his team walking out.

---------------

Chase drew blood from Mandy and rushed it to the lab, hoping her white blood cell count would be normal and they could get her out of the clean room.

Chase walked into Houses' office and held the results out to him smiling, "Mandy's white blood cell count is normal again. We're going to put her in a regular room."

"Good. Now all we have to do is figure out what made it better. She doesn't have an allergy, we tested her for everything possible to man." House told him.

"So what if she gets worse when we take her out?" Chase asked.

"Then we put her back in the clean room." House answered.

Chase sighed and walked back to Mandy's room.

------------------

House walked back into Mandy's regular room eighteen minutes later and looked at his three ducklings who was staring incredulously at Mandy.

"What is it?" House asked.

"She's out of her mind." Chase told him

"That's the point now isn't it? Now get it out before Stacy comes in here. You three don't know how to keep your mouth shut." House told them.

The ducklings slowly stood and left, Chase held the door open for Cuddy, Stacy, and a brown haired man who had been right outside the door.

The man walked over to Mandy, "Hi, I'm Dr. O'Neal. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Year? Why I think it is June," she told him.

"What is your name?" Dr. O'Neal asked writing on his clipboard.

"My name is Queen Elizabeth." Mandy answered.

"Are you making that up?" Dr O'Neal asked.

"I don't know the name sounds familiar." Mandy answered smiling sweetly at him.  
"Where are you at?" Dr. O'Neal asked looking at her.

"Well right here in space you silly duck." Mandy laughed.

"That will be enough." Dr. O'Neal said as he stood and left.

Cuddy and Stacy stood and glared at House who in turn sat down by Mandy's bed.

"I'll let you know what he says later." Cuddy smiled.

Once everyone had left House turned the T.V. on where General Hospital looked back at him and he smiled knowing he had won. He would get his court order.

"So why is the sky blue?" Mandy asked him.

"Just go to sleep." House told her, turning the lights down.

"I'm not tired so why should i go to sleep?" she asked looking in a complete opposite direction from house.

"Because you're annoying me." House answered.

"Oh. . . stop kidding," Mandy said giggling, "I don't annoy you."

"Oh you don't? I think you do." House told her not waiting for a reply.

"No I'm a nice person, everyone says so. So anyways like i was saying, why is the sky blue?" she said trying to ignore the look on house's face.

"Oh...my...I think I'll have one of my employees come answer your question for you." House answered picking up the phone to page one of his employees.

-------------------------------

House paged every one of his employees and five minutes later they came running down the hall. "What is it house you said there was something urgent with Mandy?" asked Chase trying to see through Foreman and Cameron.

"Oh there is an emergency!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"She's getting on my nerves and one of you are going to have to look after her over night. Do we understand?" he asked looking at each and everyone of his employees.

"I'm not getting on his nerves…" Mandy began.

"Shhh…I'm talking to them," House pointed.

"And exactly why does it have to be one of us. Why can't it be you?" Foreman asked looking thoroughly amused.

"Well that's the beauty of being the boss," he answered with a smug grin on his face.

"I have an idea," Chase said pulling a straw out of his pocket.

"You can't stab House with that it's not sharp enough," Cameron interupted.

"I'm not going to stab him," Chase said pulling out his knife, " We're going to pull straws and however gets the shortest straw has to watch Mandy overnight."

"Oh, how cute there pulling straws for me." Mandy cooed.

Chase shook his head and put the straws in his hand and held them out to Cameron, "Come on pull one."

Cameron took a deep breath and pulled one, she gave a sigh when she realized it wasn't very small at all.

Chase turned around and held them out to Foreman who took one and groaned. Chase smiled revealing another long one.

"Come on you guys." Foreman complained.

"Bye." Chase and Cameron waved walking out.

"Don't look at me." House ordered following them out.

"So ugh, nice teddy bear there." Foreman told her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend brought it for me." Mandy smiled.

-----------------

Chase looked at Cameron as they got a little way down the hall, "How are you?"

Cameron looked at him baffled, "Uh, fine I guess, you?"

"Good, want to come with me? I'm going to this real neat bar." Chase asked.

"I guess I could..." Cameron answered.

"Good, I think it would look weird if I went by myself." Chase laughed.

Chase heard shuffling behind him and turned to see House, "I'll meet you out front." Chase mouthed to her, going a different way.


	6. The Kiss

Chase looked around the dusty bar, with Cameron by his side. "Well, this ought to be fun." Chase commented looking at all the people lingering by the counter.

"Yeah, it should be." Cameron laughed following him to the counter.

Chase ordered them a couple of beers and they sat down at a very small table next to the jute box. "So . . ." Chase started to say but cut himself off not knowing what he was going to say.

"So. . . what?" Cameron asked smiling at him.

They sat in awkward silence for several seconds until Chase could no longer stand it, "Uh, do you want to dance or something?"

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun." she answered getting up from the table.

An hour and several beers later Cameron and Chase were dancing and singing along with the music. There singing eventually turned to yelling and Cameron stumbled to the nearest table and Chase followed.

"You know I've always liked you." Cameron told him dreamily.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk." Chase sighed.

"Maybe your right, but maybe your not, lets find out." Cameron told him leaning closer to Chase and brushing his lips with hers.

Chase immediately pulled away, "I'm not going to take advantage of you." Chase informed her.

"You won't be." Cameron assured him trying yet again to push closer.

"But..." Chase began but was interrupted by Cameron's lips once again, "Oh what the heck." he laughed finally giving in.

-----------------------

House looked at his ceiling, he was missing something, something that he shouldn't of missed. He looked at his Vicodin bottle and opened the cap popping two in his mouth. He sat the bottle back down and turned over to his side. Hoping he could figure out what was wrong with Mandy before it was too late….

-----------------------

Foreman looked at Mandy hoping she would just shut-up for just a second...just long enough for him to know that he had not lost his brain.

"Did you know..." Mandy began.

Foreman tried desperately to block her out but when he tuned her back in almost two minutes later she was still going on.

"Oh my gosh, when I was seven..." Mandy was saying.

"You know what, enough is enough." Foreman said jumping up and running to the medicine drawer.

"Watcha doin?" Mandy asked.

"I'm getting the stuff that counter-acts what Dr. House gave you." Foreman told her.

"But, it made me feel better." Mandy complained.

"And it's making me go crazy." Foreman informed her.

"But..." Mandy stopped when the machine beside her bed started beeping.

"Mandy are you okay?" Foreman asked looking at her.

"I don't know, you're the doctor." she giggled.

"Your blood pressure is just a little low, nothing to worry about. I'll just give you a little medicine to bump it up a little. I'm also giving you something to help you sleep, it will do you some good to rest." Foreman smiled knowing that with her resting he would have a chance to relax.

"Whatever you say," she said smiling sweetly.

Foreman fumbled around in the drawer until he found the two medicines he was looking for. He walked over to Mandy and stuck the needles into her arm." Good night Mandy," he told her yawning.

"G-G-Good night." Mandy stuttered.

Mandy's eyes closed and her breathing became slow. Foreman relaxed in his chair and picked up the remote to the TV. He wondered what was on at three in the morning.

He started flipping through the channels and found nothing on. He turned off the TV. and yawned. He sat there looking around the room trying to keep himself entertained. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he could no longer stand it so he shut them for a split second, just to take a short break, not meaning to he fell asleep.

--------------------

House rolled over in his bed for the umpteenth time. He just couldn't figure out was wrong with her it was impossible. He started going over all the symptoms in his head and what she could possibly have. He looked at the red numbers on the alarm clock which read six o'clock. "Everybody lies, including alarm clocks," he groaned.

----------------

Chase and Cameron walked into the office surprised to be the first ones there.

"Sleep well?" Chase asked.

"No, headache all night." she groaned taking a sip of coffee.

"Hangovers suck." Chase laughed.

"Yet you hide it so well." Cameron observed.

"Well, I didn't have as many drinks as you." Chase informed her.

"Chase listen we need to talk, about...about the kiss." Cameron started.

"I knew this was coming." Chase sighed.

"Did it mean something to you?" Cameron asked, her eager eyes looking him up and down.

"Cam..." he began but abruptly stopped when House limped in.

"Morning," House gruffly said reaching for the coffee pot, "Who drank the last of the coffee?"

"That would be me." Cameron answered with a weak smile.

"Well make some more." he told her.

"House I'm not in the mood for your games today, okay?" she snapped.

"What game?" House asked as she walked out of the room.

Chase looked at him and shrugged.

"Wow it sounds like you two had fun at that bar you went to last night." House told him.

"What are you talking about. Why are you always in people's business?" Chase asked disgusted.

"One of the many perks of being the boss and plus you make it my business when you talk about it in front of me," he answered as he left the room.

-----------------------

Foreman felt the sunshine on his face and shook himself awake. He looked around the room and wondered where he was.

Oh yes, I remember I was babysitting Mandy last night. He looked around wondering where she was and praying she hadn't escaped into the night.

He glanced up at the bed and spotted her setting up and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sunshine. You snore really loud by the way." she laughed.

"Thanks for letting me know." he said trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't remember too much from yesterday." she suddenly blurted out.

"And I don't think you want to either." he told her truthfully.

-----------------

Cameron walked into Mandy's room and looked at Foreman was sitting in a chair, "You can go to Houses' office, just fill me in on what you talk about later." Cameron told him.

"Yeah okay." Foreman told her standing up and walking out.

"So how are you today?" Cameron asked her.

"I'm feeling better, completely better. Better than I've felt on a long time." she laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cameron smiled.

"Whatever that Dr. House gave me really worked." Mandy told her excitedly.

"Well...that was just a temporary fix." Cameron informed her.

"Oh, ok." Mandy said turning her head dejectedly.

Cameron looked at her patient wondering why Mandy was miraculously feeling better.

-------------------

Foreman stepped into House's office where Chase was already sitting. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air and Foreman decided to break it by saying, "Good morning."

"Morning." House and Chase mumbled.

" . . . So, are we going to talk about Mandy's symptom's or just sit and stare at each other?" Foreman asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well of course we're going to talk about Mandy's symptoms, but how did she do last night?" House asked.

"Oh good, I think." he said unsure of what he was saying.

"What do you mean you think?" Chase asked staring at him.

"Well she fell asleep and then I fell asleep." he said cautiously.

"Okay, while wonder boy is trying to figure out what happened with his patient that he was suppose to be watching, let's talk about possible illnesses," House ordered throwing Foreman a disgusted look.

"Oh wait, she had low blood pressure last night. Now I remember. Foreman said excitedly.

"Good job! Give him a cookie!" House told them sarcastically.

"Now back to possible illnesses what about cocaine or heroin problems." Chase suggested.

"Nope tested her for drug use when she first came in, no drugs and no alcohol." House shot the idea down.

"What about if it is all in her head and she is imagining it all." Foreman asked.

"Well, I think fainting and low blood pressure is kind of hard to imagine." Chase laughed.

"He isn't out of his mind due to lack of sleep." House told him looking at Foreman.

"Well, what if it is pre mature menopause?" Foreman asked.

"She is twenty-four years old." Chase said unbelievingly.

"Which is why it is called pre mature." Foreman explained.

"Draw some more blood, do a lumbar puncture and find me when you are done and the results are in." House ordered.

Foreman and Chase nodded and walked out as Cuddy was walking in.

"Hello, House." Cuddy greeted him.

"Why, hello Cuddy, what can I do for you this morning?" House asked.

"Stacy went to court since Mandy has no next of kin, here is your court order." Cuddy told him handing him an envelope.

"Why thank-you Cuddy, I owe you big." House told her taking the envelope.

"Maybe you could try doing more clinic duty." Cuddy suggested.

"How bout no." House told her reading the paper.

"Well...if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Cuddy told him.

"Uh, that won't be necessary." House informed her.

------------

Cameron looked at Mandy who was on the phone to her boyfriend. "Yeah, honey, I know...I'm feeling much better now...yeah...when are you coming?...hopefully I can go home tomorrow...yeah...okay, I love you bye." Cameron heard the one sided conversation.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Cameron asked smiling.

"Oh, about a year and a half." Mandy answered smiling proudly.

"You guys planning on getting married?" Cameron asked the woman.

"Maybe one of these days have you ever been married?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Yea, once he...he died." Cameron admitted for the first time in a long time.

"That must have been hard." Mandy told her sympathetically.

"Yeah it was." Cameron smiled just as Foreman and Chase walked in.

"Mandy we're going to give you a few more tests." Foreman told her.

"But, why I feel so much better." Mandy stated.

"That was just a temporary fix." Cameron told her again.

"But...but that Dr. House said it would make me feel better." Mandy informed them.

"Yeah, well he...he was wrong." Chase avoided telling her the truth.

"Well, I'm not doing no more tests, I'm signing out now." Mandy informed them.

"You do know that will be against medical advice right?" Foreman asked hoping to stall.

"Yes, I do know and to be honest with you I don't care you did your job and I feel better I want to thank you for that and now I'm going home." Mandy told them.

"Um, Cameron me and Foreman will be back in a few minutes." Chase told her.

Cameron nodded and then when making sure that Mandy was not looking at her mouthed the word, "Hurry."

----------------

House looked at the white board and rested his chin on his cane, "Hallucinations, fainting, dizziness, nauseated, low white blood cell count, low blood pressure." he rambled the symptoms off to himself over and over again. He picked up his Vicodin and popped two in his mouth, hoping that whatever it was that she had would just come to him and he would not have to continue to sit there and wonder. He groaned he knew he was missing something.

He heard a noise and looked up to see Foreman and Chase burst in. "Don't you guys knock anymore?" he asked completely disgusted.

"Mandy is signing out and refuses to take the tests that you wanted." Foreman informed him quickly.

"She can't. I have a court order that says so." House told them.

"Well, she doesn't know that." Chase told him.

"And she isn't going to like when you tell her either." Foreman predicted.

"Oh, boy isn't this going to be fun." House sighed.


	7. The Truth Hurts

Cameron looked at Mandy, "Don't you want to know what caused you to have those symptoms?"

"No as long as I feel better then I don't care." Mandy told her grabbing her clothes from the closet.

Cameron darted over to the bathroom door and blocked it from Mandy, "I think you should stay until you know you are okay. We could stop the medication and if you still feel better then you can go home and I'll feel better knowing that it wasn't the medication that we gave you."

"I don't want to stay here unless I absolutely have to and since I feel better I feel confident that I will survive at home. And if I start to have problems I promise I'll call you." Mandy told her, "Now if you don't mind get out of my way so I can get ready to go."

"You see I can't let you do that." Cameron informed her.

"Oh, but I think you can." Mandy laughed as the door opened and three doctors that she recognized immediately walked in.

"Get back in bed." Dr. House ordered her.

"No, I'm going home and you can't stop me." Mandy argued.

"Oh, but this little court order here tells me I can." Dr. House smiled.

"Wh…what court order?" she asked reaching for it.

"This one." House told her handing it out.

Mandy glanced at it and looked up at House, "It says I'm not capable of making decisions, since when am I not capable of making decisions?" she asked.

"Since this court order was issued." House informed her.

"Well, I am not capable of making decisions and I am going home whether you have that court order or not." Mandy determinedly said.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, the choice is in your hands." Chase told her.

"The easy way or the hard way?" Mandy asked.

"You either can get in bed and take your tests like a good little girl or we can carry you kicking and screaming over there and restrain you, you have about two minutes to make your decision." House informed her.

"Why two minutes?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Because in six minutes General Hospital comes on. That gives you two minutes to make a decision, it gives us two minutes to restrain you if you choose the hard way, and it gives me two minutes to get back to my office in time for the show to just be coming on." House told her.

"I. . . I. . .well," Mandy said, not knowing what to say.

"Well come on spill it out," House told her impatiently.

"Well. . .I guess I have no choice," she huffed.

"That's a good girl, now go back to your bed and they'll get your test ready." House told her walking out of the room.

------------------

Cameron got the lumbar puncture kit ready and looked at Mandy, "I need you to roll on your side."

"You're not going to stick me with that thing." Mandy replied.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Chase reassured her.

"Not, that bad, have you taken a look at that needle lately?" Mandy asked unbelievingly.

"Don't make me have Foreman go and get House he will be extremely upset if you interrupt his General Hospital." Chase told her.

"I really don't like that man." Mandy said as she shot him a disgusted look and rolled over to her side.

"Thank-you." Chase laughed.

"You're not welcome." Mandy told him.

"This is gonna hurt a little, I need you to tuck your knees in." Cameron told her.

Cameron pushed the needle through Mandy's back and she instantly started yelling, "Ouuuuuch, that hurts."

"Well yeah it's gonna hurt," Chase said holding his hand out, "Squeeze my hand."

"Why do I have to do this . . .anyway?" she asked wincing and squeezing Chases' hand as Cameron pushed in needle in further.

"Because we are trying to figure out what exactly you have," Chase answered.

"I thought you already figured that out because the medicine you gave me worked," she asked looking confused.

"Like we said Dr. House was. . . was just wrong," Cameron told her looking at Chase.

Cameron finally pulled the huge needle out of Mandy's back with complaints from Mandy the whole time. Chase tried to calm her down and helped roll her back to her side.

---------------

Cameron walked into the lab and was pleased to see that Chase was alone, "What are you doing in here?"

Chase heard a voice and turned around to see Cameron, "I'm waiting for the blood test." he answered.

"We need to talk..." Cameron began again.

"What about, I don't think there is anything to talk about." Chase answered.

"Nothing to talk about? What about our feelings for each other." Cameron suggested.

There was an awkward silence as Chase processed what she had said, "What feelings are you referring to?" Chase finally asked.

"That kiss it meant something to you, right?" Cameron asked.

"No, Cameron it didn't mean anything to me, we got drunk...that's it. We shared one kiss that's all that happened. I didn't propose to you, we didn't have sex, and we didn't agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend, as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to talk about." Chase answered honestly.

"Oh...I thought...never mind." Cameron stammered walking out.

Cameron felt the tears welling up in her eyes and tried to hold them back at least until she got out of site of Chase. She couldn't believe that kiss meant nothing to him. Her kisses didn't mean anything to anybody. She started running down the hall. Doctors and nurses couldn't help but stare.

She finally slowed down and noticed she was five feet away from House's office. She shook her head. She wasn't going to go in there. He probably wasn't even in there she argued with herself until she saw Foreman coming down the hall and then she darted into his office. He was probably off hiding from Cuddy to get away from doing clinic duty anyway.

She stepped into the office and heard House say, "General Hospital it still on."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'll just go." Cameron told him hoping to get out before he seen her.

House heard how upset she was and quickly looked up, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter." Cameron answered.

"Well, lets see your lip is trembling, your hand is shaking, and your eyes are opening and shutting furiously. Something is the matter, tell me." House ordered.

"As I've already said nothing is the matter." Cameron stated.

"And as I've always said everybody lies." House told her.

"Chase doesn't have feelings for me." Cameron spat out.

"Oh, I see." House said not knowing what to say.

"We...we kissed last night and he said it didn't mean anything to him." Cameron cried now letting her tears fall freely.

"Cameron, I'm sorry." House apologized.

"Nobody likes me. I'm going to grow old and be by myself just like you." Cameron sobbed.

"That's not true." House argued.

"It is to." Cameron cried.

"I'm sure somebody likes you." House assured her.

"Do you like me?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron we've been through this before." House began not wanting to tell her no and make her more upset.

"House I need to know do you like me?" Cameron asked him.

"Cameron I don't even like myself." House answered still trying to avoid the question.

"I'm going home." Cameron informed him as she turned and walked out of the room.

------------------

She ran out of the hospital and to her car. She couldn't take the fact that nobody loved her. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She was furious. Not just furious at Chase or House, but the whole world.

She was driving mindlessly. Not knowing where she was going or how she was getting there. She stopped at a red light and looked into the cars around her. Everyone seemed so happy. How could they be so happy when she was so depressed so unloved? Did anybody care?

Her eyes were blurry but she continued to drive not wanting to stop not wanting to remember what had happened just moments ago. She saw the light turn red and she stopped waiting for it to turn green. She opened all of the windows to let some fresh air in. The light turned green and she pressed on the gas a lot harder than she should have, thinking she could get through the next light before it turned red. She felt the air whip at her face and smelled the sweet scent of near by flowers. Then she saw the light it had turned red, but it was too late she saw the lights from the car and heard the sound of the car horn. Then the unmistakable sound of metal clashing with metal came right before she fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Good Girl No More

Wilson stood by the emergency room desk talking to a few of the nurses. The radio came on and a paramedic started talking, "Female, car accident, serious injuries…her id says she works there her name is Allison Cameron. We'll be there in three minutes."

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had to go and let House know… He ran to the elevator and pushed the up button and tried waiting patiently for a full ten seconds before deciding to take the stairs.

He darted into Houses' office and looked at House who was watching TV. "Cameron she has been in an accident." he gasped.

"No, she wasn't." House turned to look at him glancing down at his calendar, "And it's not April Fool's Day either."

"House I'm not laying there bringing her in like three minutes. The paramedic said she has serious injuries."

Wilson almost screamed at House.

"Your not lying are you?" House asked after looking at Wilson's face.

"No, I'm not, but I wish I was." Wilson sighed.

"Do me a favor and tell Chase and Foreman and have a nurse sit with Mindy so she doesn't leave." Housed ordered.

"I thought you said her name was Mandy?" Wilson questioned.

"That's what I said isn't it? You know what it doesn't matter just go and when you're done meet me in the er." House told him limping out of the room.

------------------------

Cuddy looked at the nurse behind the receptionist behind the desk, "Someone from down here paged me they said it was urgent?"

"One of your doctors was in a car accident, ambulance is pulling in anytime now." the blonde hair nurse informed her.

"What? Which one?" Cuddy asked looking at the receptionist.

The nurse looked at a paper, "Allison Cameron, mam."

"Oh my…" she began but abruptly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to take care of her." House stated turning her around so she was facing him.

"House, your not qualified to care for her your specialty is diagnostics that is it." Cuddy answered

"I think I can handle it," House informed her.

"But . . . but . . . House you can't," Cuddy started but gave up because she new she was going to lose anyway. He would knock every emergency room doctor down to get what he wanted.

House heard the ambulance sirens as it pulled up and he gave one look at Cuddy before limping quickly out of the hospital. He watched as Cameron's limp body was pulled out of the back of the ambulance and the two paramedics started rolling the gurney to the front of the hospital.

House met the gurney half way and looked down at the gurney, blood was every where, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He walked along with the gurney into the hospital and started barking orders at everyone.

House ordered half a dozen different tests and x-rays before taking a breath, he looked up to see Chase, Foreman, and Wilson running in.

"How...how is she?" Chase stuttered.

"How do you think she is?" House asked not looking up from Cameron.

Chase sighed and walked up to the side of her bed looking at her face. Her face was almost to the point it was unrecognizable. This was all his fault if he would've told her the kiss meant something to him, she would not be laying there on her death bed. He couldn't bare it he quickly looked away.

"How are her vitals?" Wilson asked hoping she was going to be okay.

"Unstable." House answered still looking for more injuries.

"Owww..." they heard a moan and looked down to see Cameron's' eyes part way open.

"It's okay, it's okay, you were in a car wreck." Wilson assured her from the bottom of the bed.

Chase reached for her hand and squeezed it. "It will be okay, I promise."

Cameron heard Chases' voice and felt his hand wrap around hers and her chest began to hurt not from the car wreck but from all the pain he had made her endure. She pulled her hand away and a tear ran down her cheek, there was no turning back there relationship was over. She would not forgive him just because he felt sorry for him. This was her chance to make him feel pain and make him feel guilt.

"Cameron, don't move your neck it may be broke." Chase ordered her grabbing her arm again.

Cameron looked down at him, "Then don't touch me." She saw the look of sadness in his eyes and was shocked to realize she did not care, she was done being the good girl. Done being the one who was forgiving and caring. She just didn't care anymore.


	9. Flatline

Chase looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at him and it had grown deathly quiet, he left the room unable to handle all the tension that had built up.

Chase stood outside the room not knowing what to do. He felt like this whole thing was his fault. He couldn't deal with the burden of Cameron being hurt because of him and the worst thing was that Cameron blamed him. She blamed him for everything that had happened. She didn't want him in the room with her and she definitely didn't want him to touch her.

"What's wrong?" Foreman asked curiously.

"It's all my fault, this whole thing is my fault, she never would have been in this accident if it wasn't for me." he answered.

"Listen, man stop thinking about yourself," Foreman told him.

"What do you mean stop thinking about myself. I'm worried about Cameron," he said defensively.

"No you're not. All I heard out of what you just said was all about you. None of that was about Cameron." Foreman yelled really starting to blow up," Cameron could be seriously injured if not worse."

"I am worried about her. I want her to be okay, I really hope she's okay. If she isn't I'll blame myself." Chase told him.

"You sure didn't show it." Foreman argued.

"I tried to hold her hand. I tried to be there for her, I really did." Chase informed him.

"I know I was there. But then you didn't stay. She doesn't know what she is saying." Foreman argued.

"She knows what she is saying. She didn't even want me in the room, man. You heard her. She's mad...real mad." Chase told him.

"What is she mad about, is this all over the kiss you were telling me about?" Foreman asked.

"She asked me today about the kiss and I told her it didn't mean anything to me. I hadn't had sex with her it meant nothing to me and we were drunk and it is the only reason I kissed her." Chase informed him.

"Did it mean something to you?" Foreman asked.

"No." Chase answered.

"Then how is this your fault? You were just telling her the truth that was it." Foreman looked at him.

"I lead her on, I should never have kissed her. Never it was a mistake. This never would have happened if I wouldn't have kissed her. Or if I hadn't lead her on." Chase told him.

"What ever man. All I'm saying is that you need to get in there and be with her. She needs her friends she has no one else." Foreman said walking away.

Chase continued to sit against the wall not wanting to reenter the room.

---------------

House continued to order more and more tests until Cameron finally said, "Okay, Okay, House don't you think you are over doing it a bit?"

"You're the patient. I'm the doctor. Let me do my job," he said as he ordered yet another test.

"Yeah well last time I checked I'm a doctor too and I think that's enough," Cameron said getting angry.

House ignored her and yelled, "Are those x-rays I ordered back yet."

"No sir." A nurse answered.

"Who's not doing there job?" House asked angrily.

"House you are totally over doing this." Cameron told him once again this time trying to sit up.

House pushed her back down. "Don't make me use the restraints on you. I've used them before and I'm not afraid of using them again," House warned her.

Cameron huffed and relaxed against the cold hard gurney. Out of all the hospitals they had to bring me here she thought to herself.

"Now Cameron where does it hurt?" House asked.

Silence.

"Cameron?" House asked again standing to his full height and looking at her.

Silence.

He shook her slightly and realized she had fallen back into unconsciousness. His heart gave a leap when the machine monitoring her heart gives a loud cry.

"She's flat line." Wilson yelled still standing at the bottom of the bed.

-----------

House looked at Cameron, "Give me the paddles." he yelled.

A nurse pushed the paddles into the room and House grabbed them. "Charge them to two-fifty." he ordered.

The nurse moved the dial to two-fifty.

"Clear." House yelled and shocked Cameron. He looked at the monitor and saw that nothing had happened."Charge it to three hundred." House ordered.

Once again the nurse moved the dial to three hundred.

"Clear," he yelled and shocked Cameron. He looked up and saw that there was a little ripple on the screen showing her heart had beaten but it quickly faded.

Mandy woke up and looked around the room expecting to see one of her doctors and was surprised to see a nurse sitting by her bedside. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking around the room.

"Oh nothing much." the nurse answered.

"Where are my doctors?" Mandy asked looking around.

"They had an emergency to tend to. They'll be back in a little while." she informed her.

"Oh okay." Mandy said as she rolled over to look at the TV.

She looked at the movie the nurse had turned on and figured since she had nothing better to do she would watch it to. She was beginning to really get into it, she was even guessing what was going to happen next. She began to laugh at a joke that one of the people had said and couldn't catch her breath. "I can't breath." Mandy told the nurse her face turning into a look of horror.

"Just slow your breathing down, its okay." the nurse told her putting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and pushing the nurse button.

"My ch...chest." Mandy complained.

Another nurse walked in, "What is it that you wanted?" she asked.

"Page her doctors' now." she ordered still trying to help Mandy.

Foremans' pager went off and he looked away from Cameron to glance at it, "Something is wrong with Mandy."

"Have Chase go with you to check on her." House told him still trying to bring Cameron around.

"Okay." Foreman told him.

Foreman ran over to the elevators and pushed the up button; he saw Chase sitting on the floor looking at his own pager, "Come on you're coming with me." "Whats wrong with her?" Chase asked.

"Don't know haven't gotten there yet." Foreman answered.

Foreman walked into Mandy's room and found her with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "What happened?" he asked the two nurses who were trying to keep Mandy calm.

"We were watching TV and all of a sudden she said she couldn't breath and she said something about her chest," the nurse hurriedly told him.

Foreman looked at Chase and then walked over to Mandy, "How you feeling now Mandy? Does your chest hurt?"

"It's a little better." Mandy answered her face pale.

"Is your breathing better or are you still having trouble breathing?" Chase asked.

"It's getting better." Mandy told them faking a little smile.

-----------------------

Cameron walked up to her damaged car, looking at the horrible wreckage. Her car was totaled, there was no way any one would be able to fix the damage. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, as to drive as recklessly as she had. She shook her head and turned around and gasped a little blue car was there, or what had been left of the little blue car, it had caught on fire and was still smoldering. The drivers' side door was open, she hoped whoever it had been had gotten out safely and was okay, she couldn't live with herself if whoever it was had died. She heard someone call her name and looked up to see her deceased husband looking down at her a big smile plastered on his face.

"Cameron it is good to see you, it's been a long time." he smiled once again.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked shocked.

"I came to see you." he answered.

"See me about what. I'm dead aren't I?" Cameron asked.

He laughed, "No, you're not dead. And you're not going to die either. It's not your time."

"What do you mean it's not my time?" she asked.

"You have things you need to accomplish in your life and things you are going to do. Your life is far from over. Don't worry." he answered.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Cameron asked now very curious.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. But you need to go back, you have things you have yet to accomplished." he answered looking at her.

"You can't leave me, you're the only one who loves me." she cried.

"You'll find someone you will." he answered.

"You just can't leave it at that, I'm not playing." Cameron yelled.

"Bye Cameron…I love you." he told her as he faded into the distance.

"No come back…Please don't leave…" Cameron begged and pleaded, but it was too late he was gone. "Please don't leave me." she desperately pleaded once again but was drowned out by the wind.

------------

"Come on Cameron come back to us. Charge it to three-fifty." House ordered. The nurse moved the dial once again and nodded letting him know it was ready.

"Clear." he looked up at the monitor which had started to beep steadily.

"She's back." Wilson exclaimed.

"Good job, House." Cuddy congratulated him.

"We have to get her into surgery." House informed them looking at three or four test results at the same time.

"Why what is it?" Cuddy asked, not knowing if she really wanted the answer or not.

"She has a ruptured spleen, torn aorta, broken jaw, and a fractured nose," House told her still looking carefully at the test results.

"You'll have one ready in five minutes." Cuddy answered running out of the room to get her best surgeon.

-----------------

Cuddy walked into Dr. Gilsons' office and looked at him, "I have a patient that needs emergency surgery." She told him breathlessly.

"What for?" the balding grey haired man asked.

"Ruptured spleen, torn aorta, broken jaw, and a fractured nose. And I want her to get the best care possible, she works here." Cuddy told him.

He nodded and walked away to get prepared, "We'll be ready in three minutes." he called back to her.

---------------

House looked at Cameron hoping that her will to live would be enough to keep her alive. He turned around to see Cuddy run up, "Their ready for her." she informed him.

"We need to move her to the OR now." House informed them.

Wilson immediately got up to help House roll Cameron over to the OR. "What did you say was wrong with her?" Wilson asked curiously.

"If I have to say this one more time, she has a ruptured spleen, torn aorta, broken jaw, and a fractured nose," House told him from memory.

---------------

Before anyone asks that was Cameron's deceased husband that she was talking to…. So what did you guys think?


	10. The Teddy Bear

House walked around his office hoping Cameron was doing okay in surgery and also trying to figure out what was wrong with Mandy. House picked up Mandy's medical file for the umpteenth time, and popped two Vicodin into his mouth hoping Mandy's illness would pop out at him. She had had the flu two years ago, strep throat at least three times, and her psychiatrist had put her on Wellbutrin for depression. None of it made since, it did not fit. He scanned down the list once again and noticed Wellbutrin was not on Mandy's list of medicine that she took on a regular basis. Cameron had specifically asked her that why would she lie about it? Everyone had some kind of depression it was nothing to be ashamed of.

He walked to Mandy's room and looked at her sitting up in bed with Chase and Foreman talking to her. "You take Wellbutrin?" he asked her.

"No." Mandy answered.

"Well, it says right here your psychiatrist put you on it almost two years ago for depression." House informed her pointing to her chart.

"He did and three weeks ago he took me off of it because I had shown signs of improvement." Mandy told him.

"You lied, don't you see what you've been going through this whole time is Wellbutrin withdrawal?" House asked incredulously" That doesn't explain why she got better and then worse." Chase argued.

"She has to have a stash around here somewhere." House told them going to the closet and throwing everything out one by one.

"House what are you doing?" Foreman asked him.

"I'm looking, unless you have a better idea." House told him.

"House I know you are worried about Cameron we all are. But you are going a little too far." Foreman told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's got to be around here somewhere." he said pulling the last of the articles from the closet out.

He looked around the room searching for other hiding places but unable to find anything turned around, "Sorry I think I'll just go to my office." he told them stalking off.

"Sorry bout him he's just a little upset." Chase smiled to her.

Foreman nodded to Mandy and ran out into the hall, "House what were you thinking you just made a complete fool out of yourself."

"No, what I did was try to prove a point." House told him.

"What point besides accusing her of being addicted to a drug that she isn't." Foreman said looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Who says she wasn't, I mean isn't? Has she had any visitors?" House asked returning the stare.

"Yeah her boyfriend he brought her a teddy bear...What does this have anything to do with this?" Foreman asked.

"She could have had him bring in a pill." House informed him.

"If you're looking for someone who is addicted to drugs, you need to look in the mirror." Foreman told him walking away.

"The only difference is...I'm in pain." House called back, looking at his leg.

--------------

Dr. Gilson looked down at his newest patient, she had been hurt seriously in the accident. The nurse looked at him, "What are her chances?" she asked him.

"I'd say fifty fifty." he sighed wishing he had better news.

"How is she doing?" he heard a voice ask and looked up to see Cuddy standing in the adjoining room where doctors could observe what was happening.

"Okay, for now...well not okay, but stable." he answered still trying to fix the torn aorta.

"How much longer are you going to be in there?" Cuddy asked hoping it would not be too much longer.

"I don't know, it's gonna be awhile." Dr. Gilson answered yet another question.

"But she'll be alright?" Cuddy asked.

Dr. Gilson looked up at her, "I...I don't know. She went without oxygen for awhile, if she does make it through this there is a possibility that she'll be brain dead." he answered solemnly.

------------

House walked downstairs to the clinic. He had to get his mind off of Cameron some how, so he thought that the clinic was the best way, even though he hated it with a passion.

As House reached the clinic he saw that it was full of people as it usually was. And he immediately regretted his decision. Most of the people who he glanced at was wiping their noses and rubbing their eyes, no doubt that allergy season had begun.

He went up to the front desk and looked at the nurse, "I need a chart."

The nurse looked at him quite surprised but nonetheless handed him a chart.

A boy and his mother walked over to House when he called there names. "Have a seat," House told them completely annoyed already.

The boy sat down on the exam table and the mother sat in a chair next to him. "Okay, what's wrong?" House asked looking at the little boy and then to his mother waiting for someone to answer.

"Go on, Tommy, answer the doctor." the mom coaxed him.

The little boy puckered his lip and looked down to hid feet completely avoiding eye contact with his mother and the mean old man with the cane.

His mother sighed looking at her son, "He has a stomach ache, a fever, and body aches. I think he has some form of the flu," she told him looking very worried that something was seriously wrong with her son.

"Oh." House said checking the boy's heart and looking at his ears and throat. What did this lady come here for if she already knew what was wrong with him? Why did she waste my time? And most importantly why did I come down here voluntarily?

The mother looked at him, "Dr. will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he has a virus, it will have to run its course get him some Pedialite and take him home." House ordered walking out.

------------------

House was not going to spend his day in the clinic, he had to escape somewhere. He would just have to sneak up to his office. Who was he kidding thinking he would be able to stand a day in the clinic.

He went back up to the desk and placed Tommy's clipboard on it. House looked behind the desk to see who was there and he found Cuddy talking to another nurse. She hadn't seen him yet and she wasn't going to either if he had something to say about it.

He started to tip-toe down the hall and just when he had thought he had escaped he heard someone yell his name, "House, House." he groaned, he didn't want to turn around he knew it was Cuddy and everything that she would want to talk about would not interest at all. He looked up and realized he had stopped in the middle of the hallway while debating whether he should turn around or not and she had caught up with him. Too late, he was trapped.

"What are you doing down here in the clinic?" she asked completely shocked, this was the last place she would've expected him to be.

"I. . . I have no idea," House answered honestly.

"Well I'm glad to see that you finally take your clinic duty responsibly," she said giving him a big smile, in which House returned a weaker one.

"How's Cameron?" he asked.

"We don't know yet if she survives the surgery she may have brain damage, it's going to be wait and see." Cuddy answered looking at her feet.

"What are her chances?" House asked feeling rather nauseous.

"Fifty fifty at the most." Cuddy answered still not finding enough courage to look into his eyes.

"Who's the surgeon?" House asked.

"Dr. Gilson, he's our best surgeon we have." Cuddy sighed.

"But he might not be good enough to save her life." House said.

"House lets' not think negatively, if anyone can save her I think he can." Cuddy answered hoping to show him her faith in Dr. Gilson.

"I'm sure you would, but I wouldn't." House yelled.

"House she'll be okay." Cuddy assured him.

"But you can't promise that can you?" House asked looking at the top of her head.

Cuddy stood there refusing to look up.

"I didn't think so." House said.

"House that's not what I meant. What I meant was that she is seriously injured and she may die. People die house, you're not God you can't change that. I'm sorry but people die." Cuddy yelled finally looking up to his eyes but after seeing the fire in them she looked down once more.

"Okay, well see you later," House said turning around a walking away as fast as he could.

"Wait House,. . . wait," Cuddy yelled after him hoping that she would be able to stop him and talk him into talking to her and hopefully get some things off of his chest. She knew they weren't close but she still wanted to help him in anyway that she could. Even if it meant putting up with his snide comments.

But House had no intention of stopping he wanted to go back to his office and be alone like always, he could think things through without worrying about someone interrupting him. Not having to worry about people being there to help him through the rough times. He was by himself all the time. He could manage this by himself to he didn't need anyone.

--------------

House looked around his office hoping to get his mind off of things just for a little while, maybe it would help him...or maybe not. He smiled at that thought. He grabbed his secret stash of alcohol from underneath of his desk and took a big gulp. If only Cuddy could see him now. He pictured the look on Cuddy's face as she walked in finding him drinking alcohol on the job. Oh he would be in so much trouble. He laughed. Then he found himself thinking about Cameron lying on that gurney with nothing but blood all over her. The sound of her voice it had sounded so hurt, so confused, so angry. He had never heard her talk like that...ever. If everything went back to normal after her surgery it would definitely be awkward...even more so than it was...I mean is. He shivered he didn't want to think about such a thing, not right now, not until he had to.

His mind traveled to Mandy, nothing made since with her case nothing at all. The only thing he could even think that she had was Wellbutrin withdrawal, but where were the pills? Her boyfriend, her only visitor brought her a teddy bear what if...that was it he jumped up, much to the disliking of his leg. He groaned in pain and reached for his Vicodin.

-------------

House looked into Mandy's room and saw that Foreman and Chase was still sitting by her bedside talking to each other while she was reading her Bible to herself. There a little to the right of her bed sat a teddy bear, House smiled and limped inside, he had done it he had solved the case.

"Dr. House, How are you?" Mandy asked smiling sweetly at him, acting like nothing had happened the last time he had been in the room.

"Oh, fine, but I'm not going through withdrawal either." House told her looking at any sign of guilt on her face.

"I thought we had been over this..." Chase began but was interrupted by House who was still looking accusingly at Mandy.

"Her teddy bear, if you tear it open right now you will find a bottle of pills. That bottle will contain several Wellbutrin pills." House informed him as he pointed over to the teddy bear.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked looking very confused and her face growing red.

"I'm talking about the pills you have stashed inside that stuffed teddy bear." House told her.

"I don't have pills stashed in my teddy bear, my boyfriend gave that to me." Mandy argued with him.

"You know if you really knew me well, you would know my number one saying was everybody lies. And you are included in that everybody." House said walking towards the bear.

He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and picked the teddy bear up in his other hand.

"You better not do that my boyfriend gave that to me." Mandy said looking at him.

"Oh, he can get you another one, this is what you did to it when you got your pills out right?" House asked.

"I'm telling you I have no pills in that teddy bear." Mandy told him once again hoping he would believe her and leave her bear alone.

"And I'm telling you that you do." House told her taking the knife and cutting the head off.

"I'm telling you..." Mandy began but stopped, House had already done it there was no turning back now...the damage was done.


	11. The Diagnosis

House began pulling the stuffing out piece by piece looking for any sign of the bottle of pills.

Foreman and Chase looked from House and Mandy not knowing who was going to talk next.

"I can't believe you did that." Mandy told him.

"You'll be glad I did when I find the pills and cure you of your mysterious illness." House smiled stilling tearing the bear apart.

"House, what if it's not in there." Chase asked as the bear grew smaller and smaller.

"It's in here, she just hid them at the very bottom thinking that we would give up and stop looking. No, it's in here there is no if about it." House assured him.

Foreman looked unbelievingly at House, he had grown even crazier than he was two days ago. He never thought that was even possible. Cameron had better be okay, or we'll be in misery for the rest of the time we work here. He looked at the bear, hopefully for me and Chases' sake the bear will hold all the answers to her problem. He closed his eyes hoping that House would find the pills and solve the case. If he doesn't me and Chase are in for a long day, when he opened his eyes he realized that House had thrown the bear down and was glaring at Mandy.

"Where are they?" he asked her once again.

"I'm telling you I don't know what you're talking about. I have no secret stash of Wellbutrin around here." Mandy told him angrily.

"I will find them." House told her pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

"I don't have anything." Mandy yelled.

Foreman sighed their day in h had begun.

"I don't believe you." House said picking his cane up off the floor and storming out of the room.

"He is one stubborn man, isn't he?" Mandy asked innocently.

"He can be." Chase answered also realizing that today would be a very long day for all involved.

----------------

Dr. Gilson walked out of the operating room breathing a sigh of relief. Cameron had made it through the surgery, now if her brain had survived the lack of oxygen it would all be good. She was half way there, and he felt her strong will to live would get her through it no matter what was thrown her way.

"Dr. Gilson how is she?" he heard a voice call and knew before he turned around that it was Cuddy.

"She made it through surgery, we repaired everything. We just have to see if she has permanent brain damage or not. And if she doesn't she'll be okay, just have to go to a lot of physical therapy." he smiled glad he finally had some good news.

"Do you think she'll have some brain damage?" Cuddy asked.

"To some extent yes I think she'll have some brain damage. But I don't think it'll be as bad as I first thought. She might have some memory problems or something like that but I don't think she'll be a vegetable the rest of her life." Dr. Gilson told her smiling.

"That's great!" Cuddy exclaimed glad that Cameron had a chance to have a half-way normal life.

"But, don't forget nothing is guaranteed and I don't want anyone to get their hopes up. I have been wrong plenty of times." Dr. Gilson told her.

"I know, but I refuse to think negatively. She'll be okay, I know she will." Cuddy told him smiling.

Dr. Gilson looked into Cuddy's eyes seeing all the excitement in them and not wanting to make her upset or mad turned to leave hoping for the best case scenario, not wanting to even think what would transpire if Cameron were to die or be brain dead, he just couldn't bare to think about it. The longer they thought positively the better it would be for everyone involved.

---------------

House looked around his office, he was wrong, wrong about everything, but it had been the only diagnosis that had made any since at all. He popped two more Vicodin and laid his head on his desk. There had to be something he was missing, a missing piece to the puzzle. He heard a knock at the door and looked up. Cuddy was standing there beaming at him. Without waiting for House to tell her to come in she opened the door, "Cameron is out of surgery." she informed him.

"Is she? How is she? Did they fix everything or not?" House asked all the questions without taking a breath.

"Yes, stable, and yes." Cuddy answered all of his questions in three words.

"Give me some details just don't leave me hanging." House prodded.

"She got through surgery okay, they think she'll be okay, and only have minimal brain damage like memory loss. But she'll be okay, she'll pull through. I know she will." Cuddy told him.

"That's great." House smiled back hoping Cuddy would get the point that he wanted to be alone to think things through.

Cuddy looked into Houses' eyes and saw how confused and hurt they were, she saw how he kept eyeing his bottle of Vicodin and figured he would like to be alone so she turned to leave, to let him process the good news.

-------------

Mandy sat staring at her bear which was now laying ripped to shreds in the trash can. Foreman and Chase were talking about House and how crazy he was acting.

"What's his problem anyway?" Mandy asked rather disgusted with the whole situation.

"That's just the way he is. When he thinks he has things solved he just thinks it is the right thing and immediately acts on them no questions aske." Chase answered with a smile.

"That doesn't mean he has the right to tear up other peoples' personal property." Mandy argued.

"The truth is he's under a lot of stress right now. Actually we all are." Foreman admitted.

"What about," Mandy said softening her tone of voice.

"One of our doctors, well you know her, Cameron, she's been in a serious car accident." Foreman answered.

At the sound of Cameron's name, Chase instantly tensed up and he became rigid. Foreman looked at Chase and realized what he was doing, he's taking it pretty hard, Foreman thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry." Mandy told them, she knew how hard it was when someone you knew got hurt.

"It's okay." Foreman told her still eyeing Chase.

"I took one pill." Mandy admitted looking at her feet.

"What!" Chase yelled forgetting about Cameron.

"I was depressed no one knew what was wrong with me. I felt like everyone thought I was making it up. So I had my boyfriend bring me in one pill. It was just one though, honest." Mandy sobbed.

"So you do have Wellbutrin withdrawal?" Foreman asked more to himself than her.

"I told you I didn't have a stash around here I wasn't lying. But no one believed me." Many told them.

"That's true but you didn't tell the complete truth either..." Chase scolded her.

"The good news is I don't think it's Wellbutrin Withdrawal so we're going to keep this our little secret okay." Foreman told her not wanting House to conclude she did have Wellbutrin withdrawal because of one pill.

"You mean you don't think I have Wellbutrin withdrawal?" Mandy asked shocked.

"No, I don't. We're going to draw some more blood and possibly do a spinal tap." Foreman told her.

"A spinal tap." Mandy asked already not liking the idea.

"Yeah." Foreman told her while Chase got ready to draw some blood.

-------------

Dr. Gilson looked down at Cameron who was in a coma. "Come on you have to pull through." he told her. He looked at the monitor to check that her vitals were stable. Once seeing that they were he looked down once again, it had been twelve hours since her surgery if she was not awake in twelve more hours he would start to worry about brain damage. He sighed, she just had to wake up, she just had to.

--------------------

Chase pulled the paper out of the printer and looked carefully at it, "She doesn't have Wellbutrin withdrawal." he informed Foreman.

"That's great!" Foreman exclaimed.

"Uh, no it's not, I think she has lupus. It would explain everything she got better when we treated her symptoms and then her body became immune to them and the symptoms reappeared. Plus, it explains all of her symptoms." Chase informed him.

"No, let me see them." Foreman ordered Chase pulling the paper out of his reach.

"I'm telling you that is what she has." Chase told him.

"I bet you she does...there's no cure." Foreman said hardly a whisper.

Chase shook his head slowly, "No there's not."

"Nothing we can do for her." Foreman replied.

"I'm sure there are experimental treatments..." Chase began but stopped knowing none of them were guaranteed to let you live your whole life.

"I can't believe we didn't catch it sooner." Foreman sighed leaning against the wall, not at all looking forward to telling Mandy about her illness and also not wanting to be around when House found out she didn't have Wellbutrin withdrawal.

"It's a hard diagnosis." Chase said also trying to by them a little time.

-------------------

Dr. Gilson sat down at his desk and sipped some of his coffee, It was the first time he had had a chance to take a break since about fourteen hours ago. He looked at his watch if Cameron was not awake in ten hours he would begin further testing for brain damage. He hoped that they had gotten her breathing fast enough in the emergency room and she had not been deprived of oxygen for too long. He lied his head down on the table. A relaxation period is just what he needed.

"Dr. Gilson?" he heard a voice grown.

"Ugh, what do you want?" he asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Your patient Cameron is beginning to wake up…you said you wanted to know if she did right away." the nurse told him almost bashfully.

"Oh, right thanks…" Dr. Gilson said jumping up and heading to her recovery room.

----------------

Dr. Gilson looked down at Camerons' eyes which were fluttering up and down. "Cameron can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." he coaxed her.

Cameron heard someone talking and desperately wanted to communicate. She tried to move her hand, but found it hurt way too much to try and move, so she decided to not move if she could keep from it. She went to answer them tell them she could hear them, but she couldn't move her mouth. So she began to panic…Oh my…am I paralyzed? I'll never be able to…to…wait a minute what did I do? Who am I? What happened?

"Cameron you have a tube down your throat, we'll try to take it out in a day or so. But I need to know if you can hear me. Come on move your hand." Dr. Gilson tried once again.

The voice Cameron was hearing was becoming clearer and she twitched her hand ever so slowly.

"That's great!" Dr. Gilson exclaimed.

Cameron looked at him and unable to speak thought to herself, What's great the fact that I'm laying here with no idea who I am? She had to know what had happened. She held her hand up letting him know that she had a question trying desperately to ignore the pain that was shooting through her body.

"Do you want a pen and paper?" Dr. Gilson asked walking over to the cabinet and pulling a notepad out. He held the pen out to her and laid the notepad on the stand by her bed.

The words, can't remember, appeared ever so slowly.

Dr. Gilson looked at her his hopes falling slightly, "It's okay, it may be temporary." He assured her.

--------------

Chase walked into Mandy's room alone, while Foreman was trying to find a doctor who would accept her into their experiment treatment. He nodded to the nurse telling her to give them a minute. The nurse looked at him questioningly but walked away.

"Mandy, we found out what you have." he told her.

"Okay…and what is it?" she asked.

"It's not Wellbutrin withdrawal." Chase told her avoiding the answer as long as he could.

"I didn't ask what it wasn't I asked what it was." Mandy told him as she eyed him cautiously.

"Before I tell you let me say there are experimental treatments." Chase began.

"I'm going to die!" she gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

"No, no listen to me you have Lupus, it can't be cured but it's controllable with antibiotics." Chase told her.

"Lupus?" she asked tears running down her face.

"Yes, Lupus." Chase repeated slowly.

"What exactly is Lupus?" Mandy askedlooking at Chase.

"Well. . . the body attacks its owncells and tissues, causing inflammation, pain, and possible organ damage," Chasesaid whirling off the symptoms.

"That sounds bad," Mandy saidstarting to cry again.

"At least now we know what we are dealing with." Chase smiled at her.

Foreman walked in and looked at Mandy's tear stained face. "I found you a doctor he will come and see you in about an hour for you to sign some papers for an experimental treatment. He'll answer any questions that you may have."

"Thanks." she told them burying her face into her blankets.

Foreman and Chase left letting the news sink in.

--------

House walked out of the hospital, he was tired and needed a good nights sleep. He couldn't believe all of the things that had transpired that day...more than anyone could handle.

The night had grown cold and an eerie silence hung over the parking garage. He had the mysterious suspicion that someone was watching him and he looked behind him thinking that it was Wilson or Cuddy, but seeing no one he began to walk at a faster speed.

He heard a car door slam and jumped and then realizing what he had done began to laugh. He saw his car at the very end of the isle and saw something white on his wind shield. He couldn't place what it was so he continued to stare at it until he finally reached his car.

He sighed it was an envelope probably from Cuddy telling him if he needed to talk she would be there. He slid it out from under the wind shield wiper and opened it smiling.

In big red letters it said,

I am watching you, I know what you did. And you will pay. Look behind you.

House turned around and saw someone sitting in his car a mask on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be some king of sick joke.

A bullet rang through the air and landed in Houses right front tire. House dropped the letter and limped as fast as he could to the hospital once again. Watching the person in the car start their engine and pull away, it was funny he hadn't even seen them move.

"That was just a warning." he heard a muffled voice call.

--------

The mastermind had succeeded in their first step in revenge. They looked around, "It has only just begun." they whispered to themselves.

------------

This is the end of this story….I am working on a sequel right now, It's called the Darkness that Fell Upon Them, when you see it please check it out.


End file.
